Fighters from another world
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Skullgirls...we know it to be one of the best fighting games for years...but how would you feel to actually be in the game and meet with your favorite girls from the game? Excited? Pumped? Probably not cause you...that's right...you are going to be in some serious danger. From what? The Medici family, the skullgirl and whole other craziness. Good luck.You'll need it. (Self-insert)
1. Enter Dante the serpent

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

My name is Dante. I'm a 23 year old fan fiction writer who probably has the most strangest life that has ever happened to me. It happened like around maybe 10 pm and I was taking a rest in my room after all that stress from working on my stories and the next thing I find myself in the school that was way too familar to me. Where? The school from the skullgirls universe. Yup. No lie and this happened what...two days ago? And you know what's the cherry on the top of icing? Somehow I got parasite in me in my body. Don't believe me? Let's jump back to a day ago of how I got him in me.

A day earlier, 9:00 pm, Maplecrest.

I was in a house that I have no idea how I got a house in the first place getting some rest when I hear...

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head."

Keep in mind he is talking through my mouth but his voice sounded menacing as Spike Spencer's. I jolt off of my bed and looked around if someone was talking to me but...

"Helllllllooooooo...I don't like being ignored."

I immediately covered my mouth realizing that the voice was coming through my mouth. My expression for some reason changed like I was laughing but here's the thing...I'm not really laughing. Out of my control, my arms are off my mouth and as my body was walking towards the bathroom...

"I never expected my host to have such a reaction."

"Who are you?" I asked rather confused.

My body stops near a mirror from the bathroom and sure enough, I saw my right eye completely black as whatever is controlling me is making me grin.

"Oh where are my manners? I am Ouroboros. I am a parasite and you are my first host." He chuckled.

I gulped of how menacing he was talking to me. He starts to chuckle noticing how nervous I was and smirks.

"No need to be afraid. In fact...you could be glad...why?" He said with a smirk.

I was nervous to even ask so he starts to chuckle rather darkly.

"Not going to guess? That's good...eternal life. But at a price..."

"What?"

"You have to steal the life forces of any living thing you touch in order to stay young." He said almost sinister.

"What? I don't want everything to die when I don't want to." I said with shock.

"Heh...don't worry. I will teach you to control it. Just as long as you don't make a fool out of yourself." He chuckled more.

He also mentions that I also have the power of life as well but I will waste my energy if I use it too much. Just like the deity Ouroboros...So yeah...that was the day I first encountered my parasite. Kind of sucks when he controls my body and does things unnecessary sometimes. Now on to the current situation...

It was the next morning probably Thursday and It was my first time attending class. Which I forgot to mention that I lied that I had to get my belongings set up for my house cause I moved from New Meridian city. Thankfully the teacher was okay with it and wanted me to be sure I come in class once I was done. What makes me nervous a bit...Filia is there...with Samson.

"Keep your cool, kid." I hear Ouroboros talking in my head.

"Class. We have a new student today. Please be quiet so that he can introduce himself."

They were a few students whispering about me wearing an eyepatch and how scary I might be. I only have the eyepatch on to cover my eye so that they find out I have Uroboros in me and would probably freak out the moment they see him.

"My name is Dante. I'm 20 years old and just moved from New Meridian so I can avoid the violence there." I said as I looked at the students.

"Yes...Violence in New Meridian is relentless. I hope you're enjoying your stay at Maplecrest as you're enjoying this school. Um...forgive my curiousity but what happened to your eye? You didn't had that eyepatch when we first met." She said with a curious tone.

"A knife fell from the cabinet and stabbed my eye." I sighed.

Already the students are wincing or scared out of their minds of what I just said. What am I the governor from the walking dead?

"Good one, kid." I hear Uroboros chuckle.

"I...see...have a seat please and we'll begin."

I nod as I went to sit down next to Filia as the teacher began teaching the class making me listen to what the teacher says.

"Kid. You're being watched." Ouroboros warned me.

"Who?" I asked him through my mind.

"The girl next to you. She has a parasite on her hair. He's looking right at you. Keep calm. He'll think you're trouble if you act suspicious." He warns me.

Fuck...Samson must've sensed Ouroboros when I entered the room. I need to be careful...

A couple hours later after school (I rather not bore you with the usual school scenario), Filia looks at me nervous.

"Um...hi...I never got to tell you my name. Um...my name is Filia. Nice to meet you, Dante." She said shyly.

"Better make it quick, kid. I get the feeling the parasite is going to strike." Ouroboros says rather on edge.

"Like wise." I nod.

"I hope to see you next time in school." She smiles.

"Probably not. I probably got to go somewhere later and might come back late but we'll see." I scratched my head abit.

"Oh. Okay. It was nice talking to you." She waved at me with a giggle.

I smiled as I walked to my house and sure enough Filia is following me. I look behind me unsure why she following me. She tells me she lives around the area where my house and I swear...I hear Ouroboros saying in my head "Oh shit." Keep in mind I am not scared of her. It's her parasite that scares me. Thankfully nothing happened when I got in my house.

"You're planning on heading to New Meridian huh?" Ouroboros said.

"Yeah. The training you gave me might be helpful to defend myself." I sighed.

"This is about the skull heart huh?"

"Yeah...I plan to destroy it once I find it." I said as I put on my leather jacket.

"You do know they are others who probably won't like that."

"That's their problem." I said as I put on my cap.

"Ok. I'm just saying." He chuckles.

I put on my leather gloves and walked out of my house to New Meridian.

"Just a heads up. There's someone in New Meridian with a nasty parasite and I want you to stay away from the person." He warns me.

"She wouldn't happen to be a famous singer from a club I heard from the students?" I asked rather curious.

"Bingo. I know the parasite well and it's giving the singer eternal life just like I'm giving you eternal life except in order for that to work the parasite needs blood. I'd steer clear from her if I were you. You're not ready for her." He warns me.

"Got it. I sincerely hope she doesn't find me if a parasite can sense other parasites." I said with worry.

"That's what I'm worried about too. Just avoid any confrontation from her or there's going to be trouble. Trust me." He said with seriousness.

"Got it. Crystal clear."

And so...my journey on destroying the skull heart begins...


	2. Meeting Cyrus

Chapter 2

(Cyrus' pov)

My name is Cyrus Bond. 21 year old military CQC specialist who somehow got warped to an unusual world after hit by a flashing light. Right now I'm in this club in new Meridian so I can calm my thoughts and trying to figure out what to do next while I drink my wine(not strong thankfully but it hits the spot.). What kind of creeps me out is that the club is somewhat Egyptian themed but despite that everyone is here for one reason...a female singer by the name...Eliza. she was wearing unusual Egyptian garments that look like they're made out of royalty or something like that. She...certainly looks Egyptian that's for sure but her voice sort of doesn't as she starts singing.

I start nodding my head slowly to the slow beats of the jazz music I'm hearing on the background and she starts singing. For some odd reason...she looks at me with a smile but not in a comfortable way then turns back to the crowd. I thought "maybe she does that just to get attention." Or so I thought. As she finished singing, I decided to leave the club once I paid my drink and walk around the city before something happens to me. I continued walking around the city until some guy stops next to me wearing a leather jacket and cap and he seems to be on edge.

"Hey. You're being followed." He whispers.

I look behind me and I see two tall strong looking dudes, one who is an anthromorphic Jackal while the other one is an anthromorphic Falcon both wearing suits heading towards me.

"Shit." I said quietly.

"You got that right. We need to go now before they get us." He whispers.

We continued to walk as far as possible away from out pursuers and hid inside a building once we got away from their view. He puts his ear on the door and closes his eyes. Probably to check if the coast is clear.

"...we lost them." He finally says.

"Who were those guys?" I asked on edge.

"They work for Eliza. They were going to kidnap you so that you can get your blood taken."

"Her? I doubt she would do anything to me." I said with a sheepish laugh.

"Oh it's not her you should be worried about. It's her parasite."

"Parasite?"

"To put it in shorter terms, it goes in your body making you it's host giving you unusual powers but with a price. I have one too and this is what I do." He said as he takes a rose from a vase.

Green aura surrounds his hand as the rose turned dead and then back to a live rose.

"The hell?" I said rather quietly.

"Power of life and death. I am also according to my parasite immortal."

"So...Eliza is old?" I asked rather unsure.

"Judging from how she's been taking blood from others, I'd say maybe a thousand years old." He starts chuckling.

I slowly facepalmed as I just groaned in disgust. I was going to be captured...by an old lady?! Fucking hell...don't judge a book by their cover as they say.

"Enjoy your stay. It may not be much but the Medici family tend to look the other way the moment I get in here."

"Medici?" I asked him.

"A mafia in new Meridian. They are the worse. Stay away from them. You hear? They are dangerous and won't let nothing get in their way." He warns me as he removes his cap and puts it on the coat hanger.

"Oh..."

He takes off his jacket and hangs it next to his cap and went to a room as I just looked around the building.

"By the way...what's your name?" I asked him.

"Dante." I heard from the room.

That name sounds familar...he wouldn't happen to be the guy who I've been talking in the Internet the whole time...? Could he?

"You wouldn't happen to be Dante I've been talking in the internet, right?" I asked.

He pokes his head out of the room and I see a smile on the dude's face. It is him!

"Bingo. Welcome to Skullgirls, Cyrus." He chuckled.

"What? What we are in? Some kind of video game?"

"Yup."

"Bloody hell..." I groaned.

"Oh get used to it. It's not like you're expecting a normal life all the time." He smirked.

"I suppose not..." I sighed.

"Thought so. If you need to know something, let me know." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I have one. Are they any groups should I be aware of?" I said rather nervous.

"Well...there is another group. The black Egrets. They're pretty much the police here with military gear on. If you see a couple of guys wearing black military outfits with gas masks on then you best try to stay out of trouble. I hear there some other groups but I got to remember who they are."

"How long is that parasite staying in you?"

"For life." He said with seriousness.

"What?!" I shouted with shock.

"Yeah. Thing is when a parasite is in you, you can kiss your normal life goodbye cause if you die, the parasite dies. If the parasite dies, you die. Sad part is that the parasite in me is not synthetic so removing the parasite in me is a no chance to live."

"Wow..."

"Yeah...which pretty means I'm cursed for life with my parasite." He sighs.

"Sorry I asked."

"There's no need to apologize. You didn't know. That's all. Is that all you need to know?"

"For now...I'll get some rest. This is too much for my brain to process." I said as I went upstairs.

"Night then." He chuckled.

What a crazy day...still...this could be interesting with Dante around...


	3. Meeting Brandon

Chapter 3

(Cyrus' pov)

The next day, I was waking up rather in pain...like I was beat up or something like that...not normal either...

I go downstairs and I hear a frying pan sizzle in the kitchen as I heard an idle conversation go on.

"So a Medici goon was harassing Filia?" I heard Dante talking.

"Yeah. But you should've seen her parasite. Scared him out of the parlor cause of how pissed the parasite was." I heard a male's voice.

"Wow..."

I walk to the kitchen and noticed a guy sitting on a chair eating breakfast as Dante starts making toast. He notices me and smiles.

"Morning, Cyrus."

"Morning, Dante. Who's he?" I asked.

"Names Brandon. Nice to meet you, Cyrus." Brandon said as he saw me.

"Like wise. Ugh..." I groaned.

"Something wrong?" Dante asked.

"Not really. My bones ache..."

Dante frowns a bit and sighs. He removes his eyepatch and glares at me.

"It's best you tell him, Ouroboros. I'm in no mood in explaining." Dante said with seriousness.

Dante's body twitched a bit as his eyes turned pitch black but I see his pupils slit as a snake's. He stares at me then chuckles for a bit.

"You have a parasite in you." He grins.

"Wha-what? Are you joking right now?"

He shakes his head a bit and then walks closer to me once he turned off the stove. He then pokes at my rib.

"The parasite...is in your bones...just like how I'm in Dante's body. Thankfully...he won't hear you...for now. He's sleeping."

"Is that how I'm feeling pain?" I groaned.

"Yup. When the parasite enters you, the process can be very painful but the pain can go away. However...the parasite won't."

"No..."

"Yes...I never knew the parasite would sneak in here and go inside you without even me noticing it." He chuckled.

"Why do you parasites have to go in our bodies anyways?"

The question seems to have annoyed Ouroboros cause he rolled his eyes and heard a faint pissed off growl.

"I'm going to put it short cause I'm tired and I'm in no mood for questions. To survive. We give the host power in order for the parasite to survive. Some of us like me, require a price to survive. for example...I need life force to keep Dante alive and healthy and being sure he stays immortal." He said with seriousness.

"Oh..." I sighed.

He puts his eyepatch back on as his eyes turned back to normal and starts getting his breakfast.

"I'm guessing this is our home from danger..." Brandon said.

"Yeah. It is. No where is safe with the Medici family roaming around." Dante sighs.

"Yeah...I can't wait to burn them to ashes if I get to fight them." Brandon smirked.

"Is that your power, Brandon? Fire?" I asked him.

"Yup."

"You guys should improve your powers downstairs. I can't have you doing it here..." Dante looked at me and Brandon.

"Why downstairs?" Brandon asks.

"Because I have a feral feline in my room having a cat nap and will get pissed off if you make loud noises here and trust me...you don't want to see her angry. Downstairs there's a training room that's completely soundproof thankfully. Just don't go crazy about it. I don't want you guys tearing the house down." Dante says as he starts eating his toast.

"A feral feline?" I asked.

"Anthromorphic cats." Dante said as he rolled his eyes.

As Dante finished eating breakfast, he starts making another a sandwich this time with fish and as he finished making the sandwich he heads upstairs. Probably just to check on the cat he mentioned.

"I saw that cat he mentioned about. She's a thief but a Robin Hood kind of thief. She "died" when she swallowed a life gem for eternal life." Brandon said as he was eating his breakfast.

"Don't tell me she looks a zombie." I shivered.

"Nah. She has stitches on her limbs to keep them...reattached. I rather not go with the details about it."

"Okay...I'm going to go check on-"

"Don't. Dante likes spending time with Nadia and doesn't like to be bothered." Brandon interrupts me.

"Are they in a relationship?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if they were but I don't want to push my luck with him. After all...he was the one who saved her from some circus chick." He said as he finished eating.

"Hmm..."

(Dante's pov)

"Hey Nadia...had a good sleep?"

"Yeah..." She yawned as she stretched a bit.

"Good. Here. Got you some breakfast. Fish sandwich." I said I placed the plate next to her.

"Thanks. Still prefered the fish that I usually eat at." She grumbles.

"You know I can't afford that much money for the kind of fish you like a lot." I crossed my arms.

"Cheap scape." She chuckled.

"Funny. If you need anything, I'll be at the basement practicing." I smiled.

"Sure thing." She smiles.

I went down the stairs to the basement and as I went to check on how the others are doing, I see Cyrus using aura based attacks on a dummy. Yeah I'm talking close range combat and range attacks that looks identical to Lucario's aura sphere ability.

"Nice, Cyrus. Getting the hang of your parasite's power, eh," I smirked.

"Yeah...it hurt at first but I'm getting the hang of it. Hey, Dante. What were you doing upstairs?" He asks.

"Giving breakfast to Nadia. Why?"

Brandon and Cyrus at each other for a split second and made me realize...they were talking behind my back.

"Oh I see...you guys were talking behind my back about me and Nadia. Well...let me tell you something..." I said as my voice went deep and summoned aura blade from my hand.

They stop and look at me scared as they see the blade from my hand. As I throw at the dummy near Cyrus that aimed directly in the skull, they looked terrified.

"Me and her are friends. We haven't developed a relationship yet and you guys are jumping the gun. If you say something like that again, that's where the knife is going to be at. Got it?" I grinned.

They nod in a panic.

"Good." I said as my voice went back to normal.

"Um...Dante...uh...what do you plan on doing?" Cyrus asked rather nervous.

"I'm going to do some looking around to see what I can find out what's going on in New Meridian. Maybe find out any information about the skull heart..."

"The skull heart?" Cyrus asked.

"It's basically a heart that can make any girl's wish come true. I find it more than an abomination that lure unsuspecting women and make them the skullgirls." I frowned.

"How so?" He asks getting him more curious.

"There was a queen from Canopy kingdom who wishes peace for her kingdom but ended up being the skullgirl. She dies after some horrific battle that occurred at Canopy kingdom years ago cause of that skull heart. Now I always thought why she deserved that but then I realized her husband is a tyrant, an asshole and shows no remorse to others. but then I had a theory...what if the queen was not like her husband and wanted to do things her husband doesn't do? Now I can understand murder, corruption and other crimes are bad but when you start luring unsuspecting women to get to the skull heart that's when you start getting suspicious."

"If that's not worse, the skullgirl is looking for candidates to be the next skullgirl...or something like that." Brandon added.

"Right." I nod.

"That's crazy..." Cyrus said with shock.

"Yeah it is. Sit tight, guys. I'm not sure how long I'll be out but I'll give you the details of what's going on...that is if not happens to me. When I come back, we'll think of a plan to get to the skullheart." I said as I walked out of the basement.

"Good luck!" I hear Brandon shout.

Yeah...good luck for me...

(A/N: someone asked me in the review if they wanted to be in story next. Sadly, I don't accept guest usernames in the story cause then I have identity crisis with guest usernames bickering who is the real deal. To the guest who reviewed, if you have a account, then we'll do some discussions of how you are going to be in the story. Other than that, I can't accept you in the story til you have an actual account for this website.)


	4. Shocking revelation

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

I went out of the house and decided to do some investigation about the skullgirl when I see Filia walking around town.

" **Shit. Look the other way. Now.** " Uroboros said.

I quickly look away and went to the other side of the city but I hear Filia shout...

"Hey, wait!"

" **Time to book it, kid!** " Uroboros shouted.

I ran as fast as I can but was suddenly grabbed by the leg from Filia's hair and was held upside down making me make eye contact with Filia.

"Dante? What are you doing here?!" She asks me rather shocked.

Before I could say anything, my eyepatch fell off of my eye as I looked shocked that my eyepatch fell.

"No...not now..." I panicked.

Uroboros took control of me as Samson let's go of me as Filia backs away a bit as Ouroboros gets up and looks at Filia with a smirk.

" **Samson...long time no see...** "

" **Uroboros...what are you doing with that kid?!** " Samson growled.

" **Isn't it obvious? He's my host. I need him if I want to survive and exchange for my powers. Don't worry...I won't let the kid do anything bad.** "

"But that's my friend!" Filia shouts.

"You think I don't know that? He's been trying to avoid you so that he can avoid this situation right now." Uroboros frowned.

" **What are you doing here then, huh? Does it have something about the skullheart?!** " Samson growls.

" **Funny you should ask. The kid wants it destroyed so that poor unexpected fools like you don't become the next skullgirl.** "

"What?! But-"

" **Don't. He's doing this for your sake. Do you know how many people turn to skullgirl over a simple wish? A few so far and counting and one of those was a noble queen of the Canopy kingdom. Do you want that to happen to you?** " Uroboros asks Filia.

"But...my memories..."

" **You don't need a wish just to regain your memories. For all we know the skullheart will try to corrupt you with fake memories.** "

"How can I trust you?" Filia asks.

" **You don't have to. I don't care. But the kid is telling me this cause he cares about you as a friend. Let me give you a fair warning...don't stop us on destroying the skullheart. We are doing for your sake.** " Uroboros sighs.

" **So you can take its life force?** " Samson growls more.

" **Nah...as tempting as I want to take life force from something so powerful, I don't want to be corrupted from its essence.** "

" **What?** "

" **Yup...couldn't believe myself either but the kid did some research about the parasites and discovered that the skullheart can corrupt a parasite if made contact. Anyway...I said too much. I got to go. I have to do a little scouting to find some information on somethings.** " Uroboros said as he picked up the eyepatch off the ground.

" **Oh. And one more thing. Watch out for my sister, Samson. She's back again but with a host. Be careful.** "

The only response I got from Samson was an angry growl. I put on my eyepatch and walked somewhere in the city until I hear Uroboros sighing.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

" **...You're probably wondering who my sister is...does the name Sekhmet ring a bell?** "

I immediately stopped on my tracks when he said that. He's Sekhmet's brother!? Holy shit!

" **I take that as a yes.** "

"I don't know her in person but I read about her from my studies. A parasite who gives a host eternal youth as she's taking blood from others." I shivered.

" **That seems right about her. Steer clear. We don't know how powerful she is.** " Uroboros warned me.

"You seem to want me to avoid people with parasites lately." I frowned.

" **Because we don't know how powerful they are. I've been alive before you were born and the parasites I know didn't had a host ever since the parasites began dying out. But now with a host...they are a dangerous foe.** "

"I see..." I sighed.

" **But rest assure...if you have no choice but to fight I won't stop you. Just be careful when fighting the host, they're probabky powerful than you.** " Uroboros said with seriousness.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I kept on walking forward.

(Cyrus' pov)

I finished training when I see Brandon looking through a book. A book of parasites. When he looked at one page, he suddenly went pale.

"What?"

"I think I found the parasite that was targeting you. Sekhmet. Parasite of youth and beauty. She keeps the host young for all eternity as long as the host takes some blood from people. Guess that explains why Eliza sent her goons after you. Rare blood type and all."

"Oh that's just fucking bloody wonderful. Just what I need...a bloodsucking parasite who demands to stay beautiful for a fucking beauty contest. Let's give her a award of the most fucked woman in new Meridian." I groaned.

"Nice sarcasm. Dante has been keeping catalogs of parasites that most of them are dead." Brandon said as he turned a page.

"I see..."

"I'm sure he has some information on the parasites we have. We just have to find it."

(Dante's pov)

I continued walking around the street when I hear a familar giggle. I quickly look behind me and saw Eliza with Anubis and Horus. This got me on edge...

"There you are. I was wondering where you were heading to." Eliza smirked.

"What do you want? I'm not in a mood for conversation." I frowned.

"My, my. Is that how you talk to your long lost sister?" She smirks.

What?! Did I heard what this bitch just told me...I'm her brother!? Holy shit...guess this game can change your life for good.

"What makes you say that?" I asked rather confused yet shocked.

She then starts telling me that we were born by blood and that we were born with those parasites...but then things got...unusual.

"Join me, Dante. We can be a family again..." She says with a smile as she walked towards me.

...Why am I not convicted...? But then again...am I related to her cause of the parasites we have?

(There seems to be a glitch on the reviews and won't show up. This is the second time this has happened to me and I wonder if this problem is going to be an issue. Someone should discuss this issue with the people who made this website. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. More to come.)


End file.
